Blog użytkownika:Lhexagone/Miraculum: Dziedzictwo (Zakończone)
Uwaga: '''Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie Fan - Fiction. Będzie ono w formie "książkowej". Główna bohterka jest '''wzorowana na mnie. Dajcie znać w komentarzu, czy się Wam podobało i czy jest sens dalej pisania. Przepraszam za zwięzłość, ale nie miałam większego pomysłu na ten rozdział. Przyjemnego czytania! ' Rozdział 1: Prezent' Dawno, dawno temu w Paryżu pojawili się jego obrońcy- Rycerze Miraculum. Te niezwykłe przedmioty wiele razy zmieniały swoich właścicieli. Pewnego dnia trafiły do moich rodziców- Marinette Agreste i Adriena Agreste. Ja jestem ich córką- Lucy Agreste. Teraz mam 15 lat, ale nadal "mam w sobie dziecko". Mam długie czarne włosy i zielone oczy. Wszyscy mówią, że mam "japoński zapłon", ale ja go nieczuje. Jestem niewysoka i gustuje w fiolecie i mam niezauważalny dla mnie "modny" styl ubioru. Uwielbiam rysować, paryską kuchnie (zwłaszcza pieczywo, ciasteczka, krosanta itp.)książki i oglądać seriale i bajki (dziecko). Najbardziej w świecie lubię pisać opowiadania Fun- Fiction i przebywać z dwoma moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółkami- Mirajane Césaire'' i Odile Bourgeois. ''Razem chidzimy do tej samej szkoły. Obudziłam się dzisiaj rano i... -Awwww... Jak zwykle wyglądam jak zmora spod łóżka. Dobre tyle, że mam dzisiaj urodziny... mam urodziny!- Urodziny to najlepszy dzień w roku. Nie muszę narzekać na niedostatek, bo tata chce dać mi to, czego on nie miał ze strony rodziców,a mama kocha mnie ponad życie. Dzisiaj mogę zaprosić przyjaciół, rodzinę i razem świętować! Była godzina trzynasta, jak jadłam śniadanie (tak, jestem śpiochem), kiedy mam zaczęła rozmowe -Jak ci się spało? -Dobrze, dziękuje że pytasz. -Dzień dobry wszystkim.- Tata jak zawsze jest radosny i odrobine śmieszny. Mama jest znaną projektantką mody, mój ojciec początkującym fizykiem i modelem mamy. Mam też ciocie Aly'e która jest matką mojej przyjaciółki i dziennikarką, a Jej mąż sławnym DJ. Gdy zjadłam, umyłam się i ubrałam zasiadłam do maszyny do pisania i dokańczałam moją pierwszą książke (tak, do maszyny do pisania.Lubię klasyki). Póżniej pomagałam mamie w kuchni przyrządzać dania na urodziny i jednocześnie odganiać tatę od kuchni, żeby nie podjadał (swoją drogą zawsze mnie zastanawiało, jak Oni to robią- lubią jeść, a talię mają idealną. Może naprawde szybki metabolizm?). O godzinie siedemnastej zaczeło się przyjęcie. Przyszli na nie ciocia, wujek, dziadek, drugi dziadek z babcią, Mira i Odile (nie jestem fascynatką dużych przyjęć) Świetnie się bawiliśmy. Tort był dwupiętrowy śmietankowo- czekoladowo- truskawkowy. Punktualnie o godzinie osiemnastej wszyscy poszliśmy do pięknie oświetlonego ogrodu i tam dostałam od mamy piękną szkatułkę, a z nią koliste, srebrne kolczyki... Dajcie znać w komentarzu, czy się Wam podobało! Z okazij, że dzisiaj jest polska premiera drugiego odcinka M:BiCK życze wam miłego seansu! Info: ''kursywą'' będę zapisywała słowa Tikki. ''Postanowiłam zrezygnować z pomysłu pisania "na dwa fronty", bo by mnie to po prostu przerosło. To jest jedno z pierwszych Fan - Fiction, "a co za dużo, to i świnia nie chce". Przepraszam też, jeżeli miejscami tekst będzie niezrozumiały, ale pisałam to o nieludzkich (dla mnie) godzinach i najzwyczajniej mózg mi się wyłączy. Inaczej bym się nie wyrobiłam,a jak coś powiem (albo napisze), to wolę dotrzymać słowa. '''Rozdział 2: Mały przyjaciel' Obudziłam się następnego dnia rutynowo w swoim łóżku. Moj wzrok padł na otwarte pudełeczko na kolczyki. Była to niedziela- dzień wolny! A póżniej zdałam sobie sprawę, że jutro jest poniedziałek. Postanowiłam z powrotem schować się pod kołdrę. Naszczęście gadająca, różowa, latająca myszka mnie pocieszała. Nie ważne jak bym to powiedziała, napisała, pomyślała i tak brzmiałoby to niedorzecznie. -''Cześć! Mam na imię Tikki. Jesteś posiadaczką Miraculum, a ja jestem jego opiekunką. Mam za zadanie chronić Ciebie i Miraculum.'' ''-''Super, mam niańkę, która ma na imię tak samo, jak mały, złośliwy bożek z Hawaii. -''Tamto pisze się przez jedno "k".'' Dyskretnie napisałam do mamy "POMOCY" i po chwili była w pokoju. Na widok kwami, mamie "staneły świeczki w oczach". Szybko się przytuliły, pozdrowiły itpd. (i tym podobne duperele). -Córciu, to jest kwami Biedronki. To ona pomagała mi przemieniać się w Biedronkę. Kwami twojego ojca miało na imię Plagg i pomagało mu przemieniać się w Czarnego Kota. Poczekaj kochanie, przyniosę Ci nasze wspólne i jedyne zdjęcie po przemianie. Musieliśmy ograniczać tego typu "pamiątki", żeby nie wyszło na jaw nasze sekretne życie. -''Ale od ostatniego Wybrania Plagg z Miraculum zniknął bez śladu.'' Po tych słowach wróciła mama ze zdjęciem, a za jej plecami był tata z gwiazdami w oczach. W tym momecie naprawdę przypominał kota. Moja "rodzicielka" podbiegła do mnie z ekscytacją i pokazała zdjęcie. Byli na nim rodzice. Mama była ubrana w obcisły, czerwony w czarne kropki kombinezon z czarnym golfem. Na twarzy miała czerwoną maskę w czarne kropki zasłaniającą jedynie oczy (bez nosa). Tata był ubrany w czarny, skórzany kombinezon ze złotym suwakiem w formie dzwonka. Na plecach ma długi pasek , który imitował koci ogon. Na głowie ma sztuczne kocie uszy, a na twarzy maskę zasłaniającą oczy i nos. ''-Musisz wiedzieć, że żeby przyjąć Wybranie masz obowiązek przejść swoją pierwszą metamorfoze. Zgadzasz się?'' ''-''Córeczko, to zadanie nie będzie łatwe, ale napewno poznasz wielu wspaniałych ludzi i dowiesz się wiele o pozostałych. -Zgadzam się. W tym momensię kwami "weszła" do kolczyków (założyłam je przed spaniem na prośbę mamy). Poczułam niewiarygodnie miłe ciepło rozchodzące się po ciele. Chwilę później mogłam się przejrzeć. Miałam o wiele dłuższe włosy z czerwonymi końcówkami, ten sam kombinezon co mama, tyle że nosiłam cięzkie, czarne buty z czerwoną sznurówką, o wiele za krutkie i lekko za duże w pasie czarne spodnie z ładnymi czerwonymi detalami i naprawde długi, czerwony w czarne kropki szalik. Na twarzy miałam najlepszą maskę Upiora z opery, ponieważ całkowicie zasłaniała ona (pionowo) prawą część twary i zakrywająca twarz wokół oczu z z lewej strony. Standardowo czerwona w czarne kropki. Tata idealnie jednym zdaniem skomentował mój wygląd. -Trzeba przyznać, to jest połączenie Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Dziękuje za przeczytanie. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało. Kolejny wpis już za dwa tygodnie. ' Rozdział 3: Niespodzianka, Fail i "czemu mi to zrobiłaś?!"' Od trzech dni jestem symbolem szczęścia (ironia), od trzech dni użeram się z tym niewydarzonym Jo- jo i od trzech dni mam wspaniałą małą przyjaciółkę. Z grubsza- od trzech dni jestem Biedronką. Dzisiaj jest czwartek. Co prawda już dawno nie spałam, ale nawet za najlepszą maszynę do pisania bym z niego nie wstała. -Córciu, wstawaj, trzeba iść do szkoły.- Gdy to usłyszałam, momentalnie chciałam się załamać, schować się pod kołdrą i trochę popłakać. Nie zrobiłam tego jednak, bo przypomniałam sobie, czemu tam chodze i zdobywam dobre oceny- Mam tam przyjaciółki, i On jest tam! Wypełzłam z wyra i poczołgałam się do kuchni. Gdy schodziłam z schodów i mama mnie zauważyła to prawie wypadły jej naleśniki. Tata już tam jadł. -No nie mów mi, że bycie Biedronką jest takie męczące- Nic nie odpowiedziałam - Pamiętam swoją pierwszą przemianę- czułam się tak tylko przez pierwsze pare minut... godzin... dni... -.Ja i tata wpatrywaliśmy się, jak mama "zlagowała" się patrząc przez okno. Gdy zawieszenie mineło, razem zjedliśmy, ja odbyłam rutynowe czyszczenie, przebrałam się w to, co mam w szafie i gotowa do szkoły zeszłam pod drzwi, gdzie czekała na mnie dziewczyna o ciemnej karnacji, długich jasnych włosach, ubrana w jeansy z wysokim stanem, trampki, czerwono- biało- zieloną koszulę w kratę i trzymająca plecak w dłoni. -Cześć Mira. -Hej Lulu (tak... "Lulu" to zdrobnienie od "Lucy"). Razem szłyśmy do Specjalnego Zakładu Karno Opiekuńczego Łączącego Analfabetów (SZKOŁA). (Takie heheszki z mojej strony XD) Gdy dotarłyśmy pod''' Collège Françoise Dupont szybko skryłam się za schodami i "patrzyłam i czekałam". Mira żartowała sobie, że wyglądam wtedy jak morderca. Ja poprostu czekałam na Niego. Ma on imię Enrique. Ma ciemne czarne włosy, takie same jak mama. Jego oczy mają piękny turkus w sobie. Zazwyczaj nosi ciemnoszary żakiet wyłożony turkusowym materiałem od środka z podwiniętymi rękawami do łokci. Pod żakietem nosi czarny T-shirt. Ma też czarne jeansy z niebieskimi detalami i szaro- turkusowe trampki. Z charakteru jest podobno czarujący, zabawny, miły, grzeczny i ma zasady. Jest jednym z aktorów. Moja mama nazywa go Adrien 2.0. Przyjechał on samochodem dłuższym od zwykłego. Gdy wyśiadł z samochodu i przywitał się ze swoim przyjacielem- Philippe. Miała nastąpić pamiętna chwila- miałam dać mu liścik z prośbą o to bym była jego walentynką. Podeszła do nas Odile. Razem z Mirą kibicowała mi. (chór Miry i Odile)-Idź, idź, idź, idź... -Nie mogę. Wiem, że bym zrobiła krok na przód, ale... nie mogę nalegać, bym była jego walentynką. Może... jakąś już ma. -Lucy wiesz, że ciebie kocham, ale czasem to jesteś niemożliwa.- powiedziała Mira- Idź tam i mu daj. Przecież ciągle widzisz jak "zmieniam chłopaków jak rękawiczki". To nic trudnego. Swoją drogą, ten Philippe nie taki zły... -Mira, nie rozkojażaj sie!. Robimy to dla Lulu.- dodała Odile- nie musisz tego robić.- zwróciła się do mnie. - W ramach rekompensaty przyjdź dzisiaj na wieże eiffla o 17.00.- powiedziała Mira wymieniając spojrzenie z Odile. -Dooobra? Gdy skończyły się lekcje, tak jak obiecałam weszłam na wieżę. Nikogo tam niebyło. Korzystając z chwili, dokańczałam książkę. Równo o piątej na balkon weszła wysoka kobieta. Włosy miała spięte w kok. Miała drogą biżuterię, wliczając: srebrne kolczyki z ametystem, srebrny naszyjnik z ametystem i pierścień z kamieniem szkachetnym. Nosiła ciemnofioletowy kobiecy frak z czarnym kołmierzem, a pod nim czarną koszulę. Na fraku miała srebrną broszkę w kształcie motyla i ametystem w środku. Miał też drogie, szyte na miarę czarne spodnie z wysokim stanem. Na nogach miała fioletowe obcasy, an na twarzy srebrną maskę, która przypominała kształtem te mamy. W lewej ręce trzymała ciemnofioletową laskę z srebrnymi wykończeniami i fioletową gałką. Podeszłą do mnie. -Dzień dobry. -Eee... dzień dobry. Kobieta momentalnie straciła stoicki spokój i zdjęła maskę - To ja... Mira!- zaniemówiłam. Mira przy okazji odzyskała spokój. -Nazywam się Nocny Motyl, ale dla przyjaciółki po fachu jestem Ćma. Zdezorientowana usiadłam. Mira widząc to, usiadła obok mnie. - Jak dostałaś to Miraculum? -Wybranie. Zamierzałam powiedzieć ci, kiedy ty dostaniesz swoje. -Jak długo je masz? -Trzy... lata. Wiem, że było to niesprawiedliwe, żebyś nie wiedziałaś, ale tak było lepiej. Wynagrodze ci to. -Jak? -Dzisiaj będzie dzień tylko dla nas, co roku.- długo się zastanawiałam. - Okej, przyjaciólce zawsze się wybacza. Mira wróciła do swojej postaci, razem zeszłyśmy (co było trudne, bo ona ma lęk wysokości) i bawiłyśmy się jak nigdy dotąd. Gdy się wyszalałyśmy, usiedłyśmy w kafejce na przeciwko piekarni dziadków. Nagle podszedł do nas Enrique. -Cześć. Widzę, że macie świetną zabawę. Mogę się do was dosiąść? -Przykro mi, ale dzisiaj mamy dzień tylko dla siebie. Mogę oddać ci ją dopiero jutro. -W wa... w walentynki?- widać po nim było, że się zrobił czerwony. -Dokładnie, zgadzasz się Lucy ? -Eeee, no... ja... eee... -Ona chce powiedzieć, że z chęcią pójdzie. -No to do zobaczenia jutro po szkole, Lucy. Po tych słowach, Enrique poszedł do parku, a ja odzyskałam mowę. -Czemu mi to zrobiłaś?! Przecież wiesz, że nie umiem z nim mówić. -Załatwiłam ci walentynkę. Po tym wszystkim wróciłam do domu. Opowiedziałam rodzicą, co miało miejsce dzisiaj. -...i wtedy on się zgodził. Co mam zrobić? Przecież wyjdę na idiotkę. -Spokojnie, twoja mama zachowywała się "ciekawie" na naszej pierwszej randce, a jednak jej się udało zapędzić mnie na ołtaż. Mama spiorunowała tatę Wzrokiem Demona i powiedziała: -Co masz przez to na myśli, kochanie? Tata zlany strachem (wszyscy w Paryżu boją się Wzroku Demona- od mojej nauczycielki chemi p. Bourgeois aż po Panią prezydent Kubdel.) udał się w bezpieczne miejsce. -Wszystko będzie dobrze, poprostu badź sobą. -Żegnaj piękny świecie. Tikki, możesz wziąć moją maszyne do pisania '''Mam nadzieję, że wam sie podobało i do "zobaczenia" za dwa tygodnie. Ze względu, że wiele osób dopadało mnie wszędzie i z wszystkich stron, to tak jak obiecałam, spełniam prośbę- rozdziały będę starała się dodawać co tydzień w sobotę rano. Bez zbędnej paplaniny, przejdźmy do fanfiction. Miłego czytania. ''' '''Rozdział 4: Randka i pierwsza misja! Dzisiaj jest 14 lutego- Walentynki. Jeśli mam być szczera, to najchętniej obchodziłabym 15 lutego (Dzień Singli) z Odile. Myślałam tak, aż do dzisiaj. Miała być dzisiaj moa pierwsza randka z Enrique! Miała być moja pierwsza randka z Enrique... pierwsza randka... Enrique... NIEEE! Zrobie z siebie idiotkę i to na oczach przechodniów (Mira rozmawiała później z Enrique, gdy mnie tam nie było i uzgodnili, że pójdziemy przez Most Zakochanych, obok Luvru i na Wieżę Eiffla). ''-Lucy, wszystko wporządku? Chyba hiperwentylujesz.'' Wszystko dobrze, dziękuje. Po rutynowych czynnościach ubrałam się w długą (długą,bo aż do kolan), łososiową bluzkę spiętą kremowym paskiem, czarne jeansy, kramowe botki i pasujący kolorystycznie (kremowy) cięki sweterek. Enrique czekał na mnie przy bramie. Pani Nathalie Sancoeur- wiecznie roześmiana i uśmiechnięta pani "sekretarka" odpowiedziała mu, że za chwilę wyjdę. Otworzyła mi drzwi Pani Sancoeur i razem z rodzicami machała mi na pożegnanie. -Powodzenia- powiedziała Pani Nat. (lubi, jak się ją tak nazywa) -I pamiętaj córciu, badź sobą! Tylko im odmachałam i poszłam przez Miasto Zakochanych razem z Enrique. Pierwsze minuty drogi mineły bez słowa i mam nadzieję, że to przez to, że obydwoje bylismy zawstydzeni. Szliśmy ku Mostowi Zakochanych. ' Tymczasem w Star Labs położonych w Paryżu' Dr. Allen badała smosób na powielanie komórek. -Dr. Allen, proszę przyjść do mojego gabinetu. -Oczywiście, prof. -Panno Allen, proszę zamknąć drzwi i usiąść. Jak miewają się Pani badani? -Wspaniale. Odkryłam bezpieczny sposób na powielanie tkanek, a co zatem idzie duplikowanie całych narządów. To pomoże setkom ludzi, albo nawet tysiącom, i... -Dr. Allen, czy zdaje sobie Pani sprawę, jak pani doszła do tego- "po trupach". Nie tolerujemy działalności, która zaszkodziłaby innym pracownikom. Projekt Copy zostaje zamknięty, na zawsze! Jest Pani zwolniona. -Ale... to pomogło by mojemu bratu... dobrze! Nie zostawie tego tak. W parku w Paryżu siedzi kobieta, czeka... obserwuje... szuka swoich ofiar. -Ci profesorowie, myślą, że są najmądrzejsi. Leć moja mała Akumo. Mały motyl dotknął naszyjnika z połówką serca. -Witaj, wiem jaki odczówasz ból, wieć dam ci moc, żebyś mogła się zemścić. W zamian oczekuję pewnej przysługi- przysieś mi Miraculum Biedronki, zgoda Panno Copy? -Oczywiście -To co, Lucy zakładamy kłódkę? -Tak, czemu nie. W tym momęcie... Mam nadzieję, że podobało się Wam i "widzimy" się za tydzień! Przepraszam że tydzień temu nie było żadnego roździału, ale rozchorowałam się do tego stopnia, że nie mogłam wstać z łóżka. Wynagrodzę Wam to dłuższym opowiadaniem. Zmieniając temat- Wszystkiego z okazji Świąt Wielkanocy, dużo zdrówka, szczęścia, pomyślności, smacznego jajka, prawdziwej przyjaźni, słodkości, spełnienia marzeń, mokrego dyngusa i czego sobie tylko życzysz. Miłego czytania. Rozdział 5: Powrót z przeszłości "Pierwsza misja cz.II" Przed budynkiem Star Labs stała Panna Copy. Była ubrana z bordowy obcisły kombinezon z wgłębieniami w kształci błyskawic. Na głowie nosiła maskę w takim samym kroju co poprzednik Miraculum Motyla- zakrywała całą głowę, odkrywając jedynie usta i oczy. Panna Copy weszła do Star Labs, gdzie podzieliła się na pięć kolejnych wersji, w sumie- jest ich sześć. Oryginał szedł przez laboratoria, a jego "gwardia przyboczna" niszczyła wszystko wokół. Kopje rozbijały fiolki, wyrzucały biurka przez okna, paliły dokumenty. Weszły na korytarz, gdzie siedziała sekretarka prof. West'a. Ta chciała ostrzec go przed tym, ale jedna z kopij złapała ją za gardło i przyparła do muru. Wszyscy pracownicy widząc to, uciekli. Tym czasem na Moście Zakochanych Lucy i Enrique rozmawiali, gdy usłyszeli krzyki i dym. (Lucy)- Może lepiej pójdź do domu. -A co z tobą? -O mnie się nie martw. Gdy dobiegłam na miejsce byłam już Biedronką i czekała na mnie Ćma. -I jak randka? -To nie teraz najważniejsze. Wyprowadź ludzi. Gdy ostatni pracownik opuścił Star Labs, Mira dołączyła do mnie.Przeszukałyśmy pierwsze dwa piętra. Nagle zza przewróconego biórka wyskoczyła na nas jedna z kopij. Odruchowo kopnęłam ją w brzuch, a ta ze zdziwieniem w oczach upadła na ziemię. -Nie rusza się. Chyba ją znokałtowałam. -Jedna mniej, Biedrona .Zostawmy ją samej sobie. Skupmy się na oryginale. Pamiętaj -wskazała na leżący falsyfikat- to jest jedynie marionetka. Nie są prawdziwe. Jeśli pokonamy oryginał będą jedynie "czerwonym workiem". Nie ma sensu walczyć z nimi bo...-fałszywa Panna Copy podnosi się z siemi i jak gdyby nigdy nic rzuca się na Biedronkę i Nocnego Motyla- ...są nieśmiertelne. Walczyłyśmy z nią krutką chwile, dzięki które dowiedziałam się, że moje yo-yo może tworzyć tarcze, mieniać się w laskę, być bombą i podzielić się na pół. Gdy uporałyśmy się z nią, zaatakowały nas cała horda Pann Copy. Gdy powaliły mnie i Mirę, z tłumu samych siebie wyłoniła się Panna Copy we własnej osobie. -Więc, więc, więc szansa na zemste i spłacenie długu. Wspaniały mamy dziś dzień!-na twarzy oryginału pojawił się charakterystyczny, różowy kontur motyla- Czy chcesz Miraculum tej drugiej? Świetnie, mniej roboty.- Obserwowałam twarz Miry- malował się na niej niepokój i zdziwienie. -Biedronka, ona jest "zakumowana"(Moje własne słowo). To jest niemożliwe, bo to ja mam Miraculum motyla, a Nooroo nie zrobiła by znowu czegoś takiego. Musimy ją pokonać jak najszybciej. Ta opcja mnie ucieszyła. Dwie kopije, które trzymały moje ręce, zderzyłam głowami ze sobą. Dwie od nóg odkopnełam. Gdy byłyśmy już wolne, użyłam Szczęśliwego Trafu i dostałam duży, metalowy krążek. Standartowo był on czerwono w czarne kropki. Rzuciłam go w kieszeń Panny Ćmy. -Co teraz?- zapytałam -Pójdziemy do muzeum. Odile ma dojścia i kontakty, więc jest puste. -Super, tylko wiesz, mam tylko pięć minut. -Dobrze. Wybiegłyśmy z Star Labs, dostałyśmy się do muzeum, podrodze zakarmiłam Tikki. Weszłyśmy do wielkiej sali. Za nami wpadła Panna Copy i zamkneła drzwi. Rozmnożyła się na 3/4 powierzchni sali. -No przyda na się pomoc- powiedziawszy to, Ćma wytworzyła białe akumy, które "wystrzeliła" w zbroję rycerza, rekonstrukcję muszkietera i w obraz. W miejscu rycerza pojawiła się trzymetrowa kobieta o niebieskich oczach i jasnym blond włosach ubrana w ciężką zbroję i dwumetrowy miecz. Całą zbroja wraz z bronią połyskiwała. W miejscu atrapy muszkietera stała też trzymetrowa kobieta o brązowych włosach i piwnych oczach ubrana w specjalnie skrojony (podkreślający "kobiecośc") strój muszkietera. Przy ścianie na której wisiał obraz stała teraz (zgadnijcie!) trzymetrowa kobieta o rudych włosach i niebieskich oczach ubrana w luźno powiewający kombinezon bez rękawów, a na głowie w wielką czapę. Cały strój wyglądał jak gdyby wylano na nią kilka puszek z farbą. Za sobą trzymała pędzel swojej wielkości. Tak jak dwie ostatnie to oczywiste jak walczyły, Pani farba tworzyła bomby. Każdy inny kolor to inna bomba. -No, mam pięć minut. Razem w piątke ruszyliśmy do walki. "Akumowe wytwory" rozgromiły w mgnieniu oka pierwszą pięćdziesiątke, ale były jeszcze dwa inne "zastępy" plus "generał". Musiał być szybsz sposób. I wtedy na niego wpadłam- Szczęśliwy Traf. Korzystając z chwili gdzie nikt mnie nie atakował użyłam supermocy istworzyła magnes. Nie bardzo wiedziałam co mam z nim zrobić. Nagle wpadłam na pomysł, przecież Panna Copy ma w kieszeni metal. tak ją odnajde w tym tłumie (nie Lucy, walnij każdą po łubie i jeśli którąś zaboli to jest oryginałem, tak przecież działa magnes). Wspiełam się z pomocą yo-yo na balkony i wycelowałam w tłum. Nic. Nagle poczółam jak magnes lekko drga. Szarpnełam mocno w lewo i nagle z tłumu jedna "Kopjo-wklejka" uderzyła w ścianę i straciła przytomność. Momentalnie pozostałe upadły na ziemię bez życia. Korzystając z chwili nieprzytomności zabrałam jej naszyjnik i złamałam wyleciał z niego czarny/fioletowy motyl więc go złapałam i oczyściłam. Panna Copy stała się spowrotem dr. Allen, a reszta znikła. Rozproszyłam krążek i magnes naprawiając wszystko to co zostało zniszczone przez Panne Copy. Rycerz, Muszkieterka i "Bombowiec" zmieniły się spowrotem w to, czym były a białe akumy wróciły do Mira. Mira szybko wracała, bo mija jej ostatnia minuta. Była już noc kiedy wracałam. Nadal byłam Biedronką, bo najskuteczniejszy środek transportu kiedy na dachu zobaczyłam coś dziwnego. Był to kot, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Myliłam się. Był to Czarny Kot! Tak samo jak z nowym właścicielem zmienił się jego strój. Był ubrany w standardowy kostium czarnego kota, tyle że jego ogon i uszy były prawdziwe i miał jasno niebieskie detale. Jego kły były dwa razy dłuższe niż u zwyczajnego człowieka. Jego włosy były czarne, długie bo sięgały bioder i spięte turkusową taśmą. Jego końcówki włosów też były jasno niebieskie. Jeden niesforny kosmyk opadał mu na twarz. Propo twarzy- nosił on taką samą maskę (krój) jak tata. Jego oczy były granatowe, a białka jasno niebieskie. Uśmiechnął się do mnie z wyższością (co to *** miało znaczyć) Goniłam go przez kilka dachów, aż stanął. Już miałam na niego skoczyć ale rozdzieliła nas fala energii. Na jednym z kominów stała Wenecka Pani. Była to kobieta ubrana w czarne buty na szpilkach, rozłożystą, fioletowo- czarno- srebrną suknie i w drogocenną biżuterie. Na głowie miała najfajniejszą i największą maskę wenecką jaką widziałam. Cała zakrywała jej twarz (wliczając uszta), później schodziła na szyję i kończyła się na obojczyku. Sama maska była u dołu mocno fiołkowa i stopniowo kolor tracił na sile. Na twearzy była praktycznie biała. Zdobiły ją najróżniejsze motyle wzory. Za maski widać było długie, kasztanowe włosy opadającena plecy. We trójkę staliśmy na dachu w świetle księżyca. Mam nadzieje że podobało się Wam i do "zobaczenia" za tydzień. ' Rozdział 6: "Enquantus"' Nie dokońca pamiętam co się wydarzyło na dachu. Obudziłam się następnego dnia w swoim łóżku. Jedno wiem na pewno- byłam okropnie zmeczona. Gdy Tikki postawiła mnie na nogi, dała mi prezent. -''Nie miałam okazji Ci tego dać.'' Odfrunęła na dół, po czym przyleciała do pokoju z czymś na plecach. Wyglądało to jak pudełeczko po zapałkach oprawione bordową skórą z pięknymi, złotymi detalami typowo azjatyckimi. ''-To twój Enquantus. (czytaj: Enkantus) '' ''-''Dziękuje''?- Prawdziwe zdziwienie pojawiło się dopiero potem, gdy Tikki zaczęła rozkładać Enquantus. Gdy skończyła, urosło do rozmiarów 50x30 (centymetrów rzeczjasna). Podała mi księgę do ręki. Było dosyć lekka (wkońcu miała zaledwie półtora centymetra). Ku mojemu nie zaskoczeniu Enq. urusł na wadze. Jak to się stało? Tikki nadleciała nad środek, po czym gwałtownie uniosła się wyżej. Wraz z nią j księga urosła. Miał on teraz mniej więcej 30x20x50 cm. - "Enquantus. To jest nasz (Tikki miała na myśli mój) podręcznik. Sztuka, nauka i historia Miraculum. W tym dzieje najnowsze. Widzisz?"- pokazała na obraz walki Ćmy i mnie z Panną Copy- To ty. ('''Jestem ciekawa czy zgadniecie, z jakiego to filmu') -Mam tyle pytań! Nie wiem od czego mam zacząć!. -''Po kolei bym prosiła.'' -Kto wręcza Miraculum? -''Przeważnie robi to Mistrz. Aktualnie nie ma żadnego, a ostatni zmarł 15 lat temu w wieku 201 lat. Niech ma "świętą emeryturę". Zasłużył na to. Mogą też robić to rodzice za zgodą lub z prośby Mistrza.'' -Kto to jest Mistrz? To nosiciel Miraculum. Jest on Mistrzem, ze względu na swoje umiejętności, zasługi, wiedzę i z zrządzenia losu. Jak każdy poprzedni, odziedzicza zdolności Mistrzów. Jednym z przywilejów jest odczytywanie naszej (kwamii) energii, leczenie nas, ogromna wiedza, przychylność pozostałych Nosicieli, przekazywanie Miraculum czy odpowiednie łączenie nich. Dla porównania, moc Motyla i Biedronki nigdy nie powinna być połączona. Zabiło by was oboje. Natomiast moc Biedronki i Czarnego Kota daje niewyobrażalną Moc. ''-''Jak długo żyjesz? ''-Jak każde kwamii jestem od Początku. Wędrujemy przez świat obdarzając ludzi naszą mocą i zmierzamy ku światłu, czyli życiu. Najpierw byliśmy w Afryce, później w Grecij, następnie w Ameryce Południowej, Chinach, Anglii, Ameryce Północnej i teraz we Francji i myślę ,że to moje ulubione miejsce. Wraz z nami podróżują artefakty. Niektórym trudniej przejść, dlatego twój Enquantus wygląda jak z Chin.'' ''-''Powiedziałaś inne kwamii. Czy to znaczy, że jest was więcej? ''-Oczywiście. Jest nas siedmioro. Jestem ja Tikki opiekun/ka (kwamii nie mają płuci) Biedronki, Plagg opiekun Czarnego Kota, Nooroo opiekunka Motyla, Wayzz opiekun Żółwia. Jest jeszcze Miraculum Pszczoły/Osy, Miraculum Pawia i Miraculum Lisa. Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?'' ''-''Jedno. Czy wiesz kim jest Wenecka Pani?- Tikki momentalnie spoważniała. ''-Tak. Jest to sama Morgana le Fay. Znana już pod wieloma imionami, Czarna Królowa, jedna z Everyn, Morska Pani. Bano się jej już za czasów strarożytnych greków jako jedna z Moir, przecinająca nić. Jest Pierwszą Motyla. Pierwsza lub Pierwszy to osoba, z którą kwamii połączyło się po raz pierwszy. Są oni nieśmierteli i owiele potężniejsi niż Mistrzowie. Jako Moiry działała razem z Panią Pustynnego Kraju, októrej wiadomo dzisiaj tyle ile nic i że plotła kłębek, symbolizowała narodziny, Pani Jeziora, Pierwszą Pawia, która naciągała nić i symbolizowała życie. Była neutralna. Jeśli sytuacja tego wymagała, postępowała dobrz, albo źle. I Morgana. Symbolizowała śmierć i nieszczęście'' -Przecież Morgana to siostra Artura. Jak mogła byś w starożytnej Grecji? -''Jest przybraną '' siostrą Artura.- nie mogłam patrzeć jak Tikki smutnieje, więc zmieniłam temat. -Tikki, czy wiesz czym różni się biała akuma od czarnej? -''Możemy poszukać- kwamii natychmiast rozpromieniałam- O! Tutaj jest. Biała akuma ma zdolność połączenia się z istotą nieożywioną. Jest to połączenie łatwiej utrzymać, ale jest mniej efektowne. Czarna akuma jest jej przeciwieństwem. Łączy się głównie z ludźmi i jest bardzo efektywna, ale samo jej utrzymanie jest ciężkie, ponieważ zatruty jest zrodzony ze złych uczuć, które mogą ustąpić spokoju.'' Dobrze było widzieć Tikki radosną, ale ogarniało mnie przerażenie, bo wiedziałam za dużo. Mam nadzieję, że podobało się Wam i standardowo, "do zobaczenia za tydzień"! Drodzy Dziedzice, ze względu na nowe zasady pisania, miejscami może być inna ćcionka, ale niebardzo wiem jak ją "ujednolicić", więc będzie nak dziwacznie.Opo. będzie dziś krótkie, bo mam cały dzień zawalony "papierkową robotą". Zapraszam do czytania. ' Rozdział 7: Miss MR (część I)' Kolejny dzień, kolejny tydzień... . Wstałam rano, (co było dziwne). Tata był juz w pracy, a mama niespała całą noc, żeby zdążyć z kolekcją na zamówienie. Byłam więc sama. Tikki jeszcze sobie spała, a ja robiłam dla obu sałatkę owocową. Tym czasem gdzieś w centrum Paryża jest biblioteka. Pracuje tam dwudziesto ośmio letnia Alice Wonderword. Trwa tam cotygodniowe czytanie dziecią. Nagle do budynku wchodzi "facet w czernii". -Eeee. dzieci, poczekajcie to. Ja muszę pomówić z tym panem. *ściszonym głosem*- Czego Pan tu szuka? -Aktulanie Pani. Musimy pomówić o twoich długach. -To nie są moje długi, ale mojego wujostwa. -Wraz ze spadkiem, odziedziczyła Pani długi. Do spłacenia ma Pani 15.000 euro. Za dziewięć dni, jeśli nie zostaną spłacone, będziemy zmuszeni zabrać Ci biblioteke. Żegnam. Alice była załamana. Dokończyła czytać dziecią, zaczekała aż odbiorą ich rodzice i zamknęła biblioteke. Pobiegła za najdalszy regał, kucneła, schowała głowe i zaczęla płakać. Tymczasem na ławce przy Polu Marsowym siedziała sobie Wenecka Pani. W mgnieniu oka wyczuła smutek. -Smutek. Jedno z leprzych podłoży dla moich akum. Zatem leć.- Gdy akuma przedostała się do środka, zainfekowała książke z baśniami. -Witam. Nazywam się Pierwsza. Dam ci moc zemszczenia się na ludziach i pomocy dla tych... "potrzebujących". W zamian liczę na drobną przysługę... Od dziś masz na imię Miss Magic Reader (Miss MR) -Zgoda. Zaczeła się przemiana. Z książki wydobył się czarno- fioletowa mgiełka i otoczyłą nią Alice. Gdy mgiełka ustąpiła. w miejscu dawnej bibliotekarki stała zupełnie nowa postać. W miejscu gdzie była Alice stała teraz... Alicja? Tak, to napewno była Alicja z "Alicji w Krainie Czarów". Na nogach miała wysokie sznurowane buty na obcasie. Sam obcas wyglądał jak stos filiżanek ułożonych jedna na drugiej. Były ciemnofioletowe z czarnymi sznurowadłami. Na nogach nosiła czarne rajstropy do ud z maleńką, fioletową kokardką przy udzie. Alicja miała też potwornie rozłożystą spódnice z czarną koronką z ciemno fioletowego materiału z różowym szyciem. Do spódnicy był przyczepiony metalowy łańcuszek, a na nim metalowy spodek od filiżanki, metalowa filiżanka, księga baśni, która wyglądała teraz bardziej... złowrogo i metalowy widelczyk do ciasta. Miałą też puszysty, prawdziwy ogon kota w poziome pasy ciemnego fioletu i jasnego. Na brzuchu miała zamknięty, czarnofioletowy gorset, a spod niego miała białą koszulę z bufiastymi rękawami. Na nadgarstku miała metalowy łańcuszek z łyżaczką do herbaty. Też była metalowa. Jako naszyjnik był to zwykły, metalowy łańcuszek. Kolczykami były dwie też metalowe łżeczki do herbaty. Na twarzy miała uśmiech Kota z Cheshire, a jej oczy były mocno piwne z kocimi źrenicami. Na głowie miała spięte włosy w kształt kokardy (mniej więcej jak Lady Gaga). Opróz tego miała kocie uszy w poziome pasy ciemnej fioleci i jasnej. Z szyderczym uśmiechem i szaleństwem w oczach tanecznym krokiem "wyszła" z biblioteki. Za "wyszła" lepiej by pasowało wyważyła drzwi. -Witaj Świecie! Nowa "Krwawa Mery" idzie. Mam do was pytanie Dziedzice- Czy chcecie nowy fan-fic mojego ałtorstwa. Ci, co chcą niech napiszą w komentarzu MCZS, a Ci co nie chcą MD .Mam nadzieję, że podobało się Wam i do "zobaczenia" za tydzień. Rozdział 8: Miss MR (część II) Gdy Alicja "wyszła" z biblioteki, ruszyła w kierunku centrum. Jej środek transportu był trochę... męczący. Skakała bowiem po dachach, gdzie nie gdzie otwierała sobie portale w postaci króliczych nor. Gdy wskakiwała do nory, pojawiała się kilka dachów dalej, też wyskakując z dziury jak wystrzelona z armaty. Oprócz tego mogła wskakiwać w płaskie powierzchnie, na przykład szyby w oknach lub w lustra. Działały na takiej samej zasadzie co nory, z wyjątkiem, że zmieniała się w tedy w talie kart i zostawiając swoje odbicie. Dotarła do ratusza, w którym znajdowała sie Pani burmistrz Alix Kubdel. tylko uśmiechneła się złowieszczo. Postanowiła wejść do środka. Drzwi otworzyły się samoistnie przed nią. Zaczeła cicho śpiewać pod nose -Królu Wampirów, nie złomny, jest twój trud- z jej księgi wydobył się czarno- pomarańczowo- różowo- fioletowa mgła, a z niej trzy pół przezroczyste, pomarańczowe, metrowe nietoperze. Zaatakowały wszystkich, którzy znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu. Sama Alicja zmierzała do biura P. Kubdel. Pani burmistrz usłyszawszy nie ludzki hałas, podjęła pierwsze środki ostrożności- zadzwoniła do mojego domu. -Halo? -Słuchaj Lucy, wiem, że jesteś Biedronką, nie mam czasu tłumaczyć, ale przybądź do ratusza. Szybko! -Dobrze, ale co się stało... halo? Halo. Halo! -Tikki, kropkuj! Dotarłam pod drzwi budynku. Nocny Motyl był już w drodze. Postanowiłam nie czekać na Ćmę i wejść do ratusza. Była tam istne pobojowisko. Ruszyłam prosto w stronę biura Pani burmistrz. Usłyszałam damski głos dobiegający za drzwi. Weszłam tam więc "z przytupem". Niezmierna radość malowała się na twarzy P. Alix, a na twarzy Miss Magic Reader... też uśmiech. Niestety był to uśmiech Kota z Cheshire. -Dziękuje i żegnam Różowo Włosa, a dobry wieczór Biedronsiu.- po tych słowach przeskoczyła nade mną i pobiegła do biblioteki. Pobiegłam za nią. Dołączyła do mnie Mira w bibliotece. Zatrzasnęły się za nami drzwi i też samoistnie. Pod dachem latała sobie Miss MR siedząc na krześle przysuniętym do latającego stoliczka do herbaty. -To co napijecie się ze mną herbatki? Czym słodzicie,-w jednej sekundzie stała się moim koszmarem- bo ja krwią- Po tych słowach jak najlepsza akrobatka zeszła z krzesła po żyrandolu, półkach i wyszła przez okno. Już miałam rzucić się w pogoń, kiedy zatrzymała mnie Ćma -Wiesz, mamy większy problem.- Nasze spojrzenie przeciął topór, którego ostrzem było czerwone serce. -Królowa Kier-dokończyła Mira. Królowa była równie zakręcona co Alicja. Była ubrana w bufiastą spódnicę i gorset w kształcie serca. Nosiła też krwisto czerwone kozaki z serduszkiem na palcach. Miała blond jasne rozpuszczone włos. W prawej ręce trzymała topór, a w lewej topór, którym w nas rzuciła. Wrócił on bowiem jak bumerang. -Jak się jej pozbędziemy? - Nie wiem. Może odeślijmy ją tam, skąd przybyła- do Krainy Czarów. -No dobrze, ale jak? Królicza norka odpada. -A może to jest Czerwona Królowa. W takim wypadku to przez lustro, jak Alicja w drugim tomie. Odłączyłyśmy zasilanie w bibliotece ( a właściwie to królowa przecinając przypadkowo łańcuch, na którym wisiał żyrandol). Dzięki temu, że było ciemno, ułatwiło nam to wykonanie misji. Zebrałyśmy wszystkie lampki jakie stały na pułkach i postawiłyśmy przy ozdobnym szkle. Zapaliłyśmy lampki przy szkle, tworząc słabe w odbijaniu, ale jednak udało się zrobić lustro. Dałyśmy tym samym sygnał, gdzie się ukrywamy, a Czerwona Królowa w szale rzuciła się na nas z toporami... Następna część już za tydzień, więc standardowo trzymajcie się ciepło, i do "zobaczenia za tydzień" Rozdział 9: Miss MR (część III) Czerwona Królowa rzuciła się na nas z szałem mordu w oczach. Na szczęście plan zadziałał. Gdy tylko dotknęła ostrzami lustra, zniknęła zmieniając się w talię kart. - Możemy ruszyć w pogoń. - Najwyższy czas- odpowiedziałam. Gdy wyszłyśmy przez okno, w dali było jeszcze widać sylwetkę Miss MR. zrzucającą jakoś waliskę pod nogi biednej kobiety. Ta otworzyła ją. Znajdowało się w niej naprawdę duża kwota pieniężna. Walizka miała inicjały AK- Alix Kubdel. Zobaczyła nas, więc poczekała. Dotarłyśmy do niej na odległość jednego dachu - Czemu na nas zaczekałaś? *uśmiechnęła się*- Trzeba być fair.- powiedziawszy to dalej ruszyła w drogę. My za nią. Goniłyśmy ją aż do Katedry Noter- Dame. W pewnym momencie skoku Alicja otworzyła księgę, wypuszczając z niej kolejnego Baśniowca. Nic nas nie zaatakowało, więc pomyślałyśmy, że to blef. Nagle coś złapało Ćmę za nogę. Konkretnie mocny sznur. Ów sznur prowadził do Katedry. W ostatniej chwili złapałam Mirę yo- yo'em, mocno zapierając się nogami o komin. - Poznajcie mojego przyjaciela, Quasimodo, zwanego Dzwonnikiem z Noter- Dame. Biedronko, wybieraj, albo ja, albo Nocny Motyl.- po tych słowach wskoczyła do nory. - Lucy, musisz ją pokonać. Gdy złapiesz Akumę, to oni wszyscy znikną. Więc biegnij. Puściłam Ćmę, po pobiegłam. Zaprowadziła mnie do Wesołego Miasteczka, do Gabinetu Krzywych Luster. Weszłam tam za nią. Było to duże pomieszczenie z żyrandolem oświetlającym lustra. Zwierciadła były ustawione w okrąg. - Więc, więc, więc... Jestem sama z Biedronką. Gdyby nie to, że szefowej nie spodobałoby się to, to bym miała istny Fangirling.- Nigdzie nie było jej widać. Nagle spostrzegłam się, że nie ma jej tutaj. Jest w lustrze i zmierza w moją stronę. Na jej twarzy pojawiła się charakterystyczny, różowy kontur motyla.- Słuchaj, jesteśmy po tej samej stronie. Ja i ty chcemy pomagać potrzebującym. Oddaj mi jedynie swoje Miraculum, a obejdzie się bez złamanych kości. - Nigdy - No cóż, mówi się trudno. Użyłam Szczęśliwego Trafu i dostałam nożyce do cięcia metalu. Nagle zrozumiałam, że powinnam zmusić Alicję, że by stanęła pod żyrandole. Ale jak to zrobić, jest przecież w lustrze. Postanowiłam wybijać lustra, aż wyskoczy. Zaczęłam je tłuc za pomocą yo- yo. Ku mojemu pachowi (ba dum tss) szybko przeskakiwała z lustra do lustra bez potrzeby wychodzenia z niego. Gdy zostało ostatnie lustro, wyszła z niego. Otworzyła swoją księgę i wyłoniły się z niej osiem latających noży kuchennych. - Nie chcę nic mówić, ale noże kuchenne to chyba nie zastawa na herbatkę - Ignorantka.- machnęła ręką w geście drapania pazurem i tak też zrobiły noże. Zręcznie je omijałam, choć było to trudne. Były one bowiem nieziemsko ostre. Jeden z nich przeciął ścianę na wylot. W końcu zawróciła ostrza do siebie, po czym "pchnęła" je w moją stronę. Jedyną może rzeczą zdolną je powstrzymać była jej księga. Tak więc złapałam ją yo-yo'em, zerwałam z łańcuszka i przyciągnęłam do siebie. Otworzyłam ją na dowolnej stronie i zasłoniłam twarz. Noże wbiły się w kartki. Nagle Alicja złapała cię z klatkę piersiową, zachwiała się na nogach i wydała z siebie nieludzki krzyk. Korzystając z okazji przecięłam nożycami do metalu łańcuch na którym wisiał żyrandol. Miss MR zakleszczyła się pomiędzy jego ramionami. Ja podeszłam do świecy na żyrandolu i podpaliłam księgę (piromanka). Z popiołu wyleciała czarna Akuma, ja ją wybieliłam. i wypuściłam. Alicja zmieniła się z powrotem w Alice, a ja naprawiłam szkody dzięki Wspaniałej Biedronce. Na koniec podeszłam do Alice. - Nie martw się, poradzisz sobie. Jesteś silna. Jestem tego pewna. Mam nadzieję, że podobało się wam, i trzymajcie się ciepło, do "zobaczenia" za tydzień, Papa! Rozdział 10: Blanc Diamant Była sobota. Radość niezmierna. Mamy i Taty nie było, bo pojechali odwiedzić teścia. Zrobiła sobie śniadanie, dla Tikki też i włączyłam telewizję. Całe media rozmawiały o tym, że Biedronka powróciła z nowym wyglądem. Znudziło mnie to, więc przełączałam z kanału na kanał w poszukiwaniu kryminałów, np. Poirot itp. Na Champs-Élysées stała policja przed sklepem jubilerskim nie jakiej Lyny Krugger. Jest ona jego włąścicielką, a jej miejsce pracy zostało obrabowane. - Cóż panno Krugger, będziemy szukać sprawcy. Oszacowano, że skradzione kamienie szlachetne były warte około 500.000 E. - O nie! - Przykro mi. To tyle, co możemy zrobić na dziś. Do widzenia. Po tych słowach policjant odszedł. Lyna wróciła do domu. Nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Była załamana. W Katedrze Noter- Dame siedziała sobie Morgana. - Brak sprawiedliwości na tym świecie. Padnięcie ofiarą "terroru" to jeden z lepszych podłoży dla moich akum.- Czarna Królowa przemieniła białego motyla w akumę i wysłała go. Wleciał on do domu Krugger przez otwarte okno i zatruł diament postawiony na szafce. -Witam. Nazywam się Morgana le Fay. Dam Ci moc, ale w zamian oczekuję tylko jednego... -Zgadzam się!- z zatrutego diamentu, który przybrał czarny kolor wyłoniła się czarno- fioletowa mgiełka, która otoczyła Linę. gdy mgiełka ustąpiła, stała w jej miejscu stała Blanc Diamant (czytaj: Blą Diamo) Miała na sobie białe, długie do kolan kozaki z czarną "opaską" przyczepioną do kostek i odstającą od buta. Nosiła też, czarne spodnie (takie same co tata po przemianie), do których było przyszyte coś w rodzaju pół przezroczystego materiału z wcięciem. Cały "dodatkowy" materiał był biały z czarnymi dodatkami. Blanc Diamant miała też na sobie czarno- białą tunikę z Fleur-de-lis (lilijka) na klatce piersiowej. Rękawy miała bardzo ozdobne i były z tego samego materiału co "dodatkowa spódnica". Włosy miała długie bo aż do kolan w śnieżnobiałym kolorze. ' Wiem, że krótki, ale mam dzisiaj pracy, a pracy więc trzymajcie się ciepło, do zobaczenia za tydzień, papa!' Rozdział 11: Matrioszka (część I) Blanc Diamant rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Uznała, że nie mam tu niczego, co potrzebowała, więc wybiła okno i stojąc zjechała po zjeżdżalni z czarnego diamentu. Tą zjeżdżalnie stworzyła sama. Po wybiciu okna wystawiła rękę przed siebie. Przed dłonią pojawił się krąg run. Składał się on z trzech części. Najpierw z białego okręgu z czarną poświatą. Głębiej w stronę wewnętrzną znajdowały się Fleur-de- lis ułożone w okrąg. Dalej były runiczne litery, których niestety nie rozumiałam, też w okręgu. Na samym środku znajdował się znak Morgany- kontur motyla. Cały krąg był w kolorach czarnym z białą poświatą. Wystawiwszy rękę i tworząc znak, wypowiedziała jedynie "Crystal Manière (droga)", poczym stworzyła się zjeżdżalnia. Gdy zeszła, nie zwlekała z powierzonym jej zadaniem. pod jej stopami powstał mały krąg. - Crystal emprisonnement (uwięzienie)- po tych słowach z kręgu wydobyła się para pod silnym ciśnieniem. Każdy kro znajdował się w niej został uwięziony w bezruchu w krysztale. Zdarzyło się to w centrum, więc nagle podniósł się krzyk. Ludzie zaczęli uciekać jak najdalej od tego miejsca. W tym samym czasie ja i Mirajane siedziałyśmy w parku przy domu dziadków. Wracałyśmy do mnie, kiedy tłum krzyczących ludzi minął nas. -Wiesz, chyba czas na przemianę, Tikki kropkuj!- po przemianie przemieszczałyśmy się w stronę źródła. Gdy dotarłyśmy na miejsce, większość przedmiotów było pokryte kryształem- ludzie, części budynków, samochody, ptaki... .Stała do nas odwrócona plecami. Odwróciła sie do nas, gdy postawiłam krok. - Proszę, nie musisz tego robić- powiedziałam. Nic mi nie odpowiedziała- Każdy z poprzednich czegoś pragnął, więc czego ty chcesz -Grimmhold. -Słuch... -Nie! Nigdy go nie dostaniesz!- krzyknęła Ćma -Ale o co ci chodzi?- zapytałam -Nie chcecie oddać go po dobroci, to nie.- Blanc Diamant zaczęła wypowiadać zaklęcie wznosząc się do góry, otwierając krąg - Slovende Suspirut Moustruat Sepntempe Pandi!- nad Paryżem zawisły czarne chmury, dosłownie. Zaczęły się one obracać tworząc lejek, a z niego wydobył się potwór. Ciężko opadł na Pole Marsowe. Wyglądał jak wielkie, czarne jajko z równie wielkim, biało-czarnym kwiatem lilij na czubku. Nagle otworzył czerwone oko, ale dalej nie nie ruszał. Spod ziemi wystrzeliły pędy wraz z kwiatami. One otworzyły się. Z Lilij na "głowie" i w pomniejszych "odnóg" wydobyła się tajemnicza mgła, zamykając ludzi, którzy nie zdążyli się ewakuować w krysztale. - Ile jeszcze ludzkich istnień poświęcicie, żeby mnie powstrzymać?- nie wiedziałyśmy co mamy zrobić. - Dobrze, oddamy go, ale daj nam czas. - Macie cztery godziny. Poszłyśmy do mnie do domu... To tyle na dzisiaj, widzimy się za tydzień, trzymajcie się ciepło, papa! Rozdział 12: Matrioszka (część II) Miałyśmy cztery godziny na przyniesienie "Grimmholdu". W drodze do mojego domu skacząc po dachach starałam się wyciągnąć z Miry jak najwięcej informacji. - Czym jest ten "Grimhold"? - Więzieniem bez ucieczki. Zamyka się w nim istoty poprzez nałożenie kolejnych warstw lalki. Jedynym sposobem na uwolnienie się z niego jest zdjęcie odpowiedniej warstwy z matrioszki. - No dobra. Kolejne pytanie. Kto jest w nim uwięziony? - Morgana le Fay. - Przecież ją widziałam na dachu nocą... - Co?! Widziałaś Morganę i mi nie powiedziałaś? Nieważne, porozmawiamy o tym później. To nie była prawdziwa Morska Pani jest uwięziona w grimmholdzie i niech tak lepjej zostanie. To co widziałaś to była jedynie Jej projekcja. Iluzja. - Czarnego Kota też widziałam... - Licy, jeśli to przeżyjemy to cię zabiję. Po tej rozmowie weszłyśmy do domu. - Gdzie jest Księga Miraculum? - Słucham? - Enquantus. - Aaaa, podełko od zapałek. Jest u mnie w pokoju. Przyniosę. Po przyniesieniu rozłożyłam kiesząkową wersję encyklopedii Miraculum i zapytałam czego szukamy. Szukałśmy czegokolwiek co może mówić na gdzie jest Grimmhold. Natrafiłyśmy na zdjęcie pewnego pomieszczenia. - Pokój Mistrzów- powiedziała Ćma- To tam pewnie jest przechowywany Grimmhold razem z pozostałymi Miraculum. Idziemy tam. ("klinika" Mistrza Fu) ''' - Pokój Mistrzów? - Tak. Jest to pomieszczenie, które samo w sobie jest artefaktem. Razem z pozostałymi kwami, Miraculum, czy artefaktami, drzwi tego pomieszczenia podróżują po świecie. Pojawiają się w najróżniejszych miejscach dostosowując swój wygląd tak, żeby się nie wyróżniać. Ponieważ ostatni Mistrz umarł i nie został wybrany kolejny, pokój niszczeje. Chodź, musimy jeszcze znaleźć Grimmhold. Gdy dotarłyśmy na miejsce, nikogo tam nie było. Zostały nam trzy godziny. Stan pokoj mnie przeraził. Na całej powierzchni podłogi walały się dokumenty. Ściany w wielu miejscach były popękane, przezco uważnie je obserwowałam w ewentualnej potrzebie szybkiego opuszczenia zawalającego się pomieszczenia. Niektóre meble popękały lub zostały przewrócone. Ze ścian pospadały niektóre obrazy. Jedynym nietkniętym przez czas meblem jest komoda z ciemnego drewna, na której stał piękny, stary, ale nie zniszczony gramofon z tubą. Instrument miał kształt ośmioboku, na czterecj "głównych ścianach" miał po dwie złote tarczki, a na pozostałych po jednej. Na klapie miał wygrawerowany dokładnie taki sam symbol, jaki jest na mojej Księdze Miraculum. Z ciekawości otworzyłam jego wieko i zobaczyłam... ... jedynie sztabki, które układały się w wzór dwóch chińskich smoków. Przeszukałyśmy całe pomieszczenie. Nigdzie go nie było. Nagle mnie olśniło. Najlepsza kryjówka jest na widoku. Odwróciłam się i rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Moje spojrzenie padło na figurę z drewna z igłami. Służyła ona do akupunktury. Podeszłam do niej. Razem z igłami w sobie, kształtem pasowałaby. Zbliżyłam dłoń i dotknęłam jednej z dziesiątek, jeśli nie setek igł. Nagle cała przestrzeń wokół postaci pofalowały, po czym w miejscu rzeźby z igłami stał Grimmhold. Była do matrioszka wielkości dwóch decymetrów. Wyglądała trochę jak z gładkiej, ale niesamowicie czarnej gliny. Nie posiadała ona paska dzielącego zwykłe matrioszki na pół. Znajdował się na nim jedynie malunek Morgany. Nie była to Morgana, którą widziałam na dachu- dostojna kobieta ubrana w czarne buty na szpilkach, rozłożystą, fioletowo- czarno- srebrną suknie i w drogocenną biżuterie. Na głowie noszaca najfajniejszą i największą maskę wenecką jaką widziałam. Cała zakrywała jej twarz (wliczając uszta), później schodziła na szyję i kończyła się na obojczyku. Sama maska była u dołu mocno fiołkowa i stopniowo kolor tracił na sile. Na twarzy była praktycznie biała. Zdobiły ją najróżniejsze motyle wzory. Zza maski widać było długie, kasztanowe włosy opadające na plecy. Widziałam Morganę taką jak wyglądała tuż po zamknięciu. Kobieta wysoka, z czarnymi, długimi włosami sięgających linij bioder. Na głowie nosiła przepiękną biżuterię, a usta były czarne. Ubrana była w zwykłą, czarną suknie. Nie miała butów. - To ona Lucy, chodź. Nie mamy czasu- po tych słowach wyruszyłyśmy w drogę. Blanc Diamant siedziała pod Wieżą Eiffla na ławce. W kole były ułożone kryształy z zamkniętymi ludźmi. - Gratuluje! Spisałyście się. w nagrodę pozwolę wam popatrzeć na koniec. Crystal Chaînes (czytaj: szeeen- łańcuchy)- powiedziawszy to zaklęcie w krysztale zostały zamknięte nasze stopy. Po naszych bokach na ziemi pojawił się jej krąg, z którego wystrzeliły z prędkością 320 km/h otwarte kajdany na grubych łańcuchach. Zamknęły się one na naszych nadgarstkach. Po zamknięciu się, łańcuchy skracały się, zmuszając na, żebyśmy uklękły. Blanc Diamant postawiła Grimmhold z Morganą na środku koła utworzonego z kryształów i zaczęła recytować zaklęcie. - Farum Framonda Emelus Esk, Farum Framonda Emelus Esk, Farum Framonda Emelus Esk!- Na Grimmholdzie pojawił się pasek dzielący na połowy, zaś górna część matrioszki została zdjęta pod wpływem uderzenia od środka. Z Wiecznego Więzienia zaczęła wydobywać się smoła. Wychodziłam z założenia, że w Grimmholdzie jest o wiele więcej miejsca niż się wydaje, gdyż ilość smoły przerosła dwukrotnie wysokość matrioszki. W pewnym momencie ustała. Ustała na wysokości kolan niestety nie stojącej mnie. Z smoły wyłoniła się ogromna, ciemna jak smoła bańka. Z każdą chwilą rosła, a podczas tego z wnętrza bańki chciały wydostać się duszę. Niestety nie skutecznie. Próbując przebić bańkę nachalnie wyciągały ją sobą na wszystkie strony, przy czym było widać ich biedne, krwiożercze, zmęczone twarze. Gdy bąbel urósł na wysokość mniej więcej metra osiemdziesiąt, pękną pokazując Morganę le Fay w całej okazałości. Nie wyglądała tak jak na matrioszce. Wyglądała jak na dachu tamtej nocy. Nagle spostrzegłam się, że za nami stoi Czarny Kot. Morgana skierowała się do Blanc Diamant: - Dziękuje, ale nie jesteś mi już potrzebna- po czym skierowała rękę w jej kierunku lekko wskazując na nią palcem. Jej piękne, ale jadowite oczy wbiły się w nią. Blanc Diamant poczuła niesamowity ból, który przechodzi przez całe jej ciało. Upadła bezradnie na kolana, a później bezradnie osunęła się na ziemię. Z jej zatrutego diamentu wyleciała czarna akuma - Udało Ci się, gratuluję- zwróciła się Morgana do akumy.- po tych słowach zobaczyła nas, a mój wzrok skrzyżował się z jej. Świat zaczął się robić coraz ciemniejszy, po czym "zasnęłam" '''Mam nadzieję, że się wam podobało. Przepraszam, że nie dodałam rozdziału wczoraj, ale byłam u rodziny, a po powrocie był finał Eurowizji. Sami chyba zrozumiecie i mi wybaczycie. Trzymajcie się ciepło, do zobaczenia za tydzień, papa! Rozdział 13: Utrata mocy Ciemność. To jedyne co pamiętam, co się działo po tym, jak spojrzałam na Morganę. Obudziłam się w łóżku. Nie było nic niepokojącego. Mimo to czułam się... ... inaczej i zdecydowanie osłabiona. Był to kolejny dzień po atakach Blanc Diamant. Włączyłam telewizje na stacje na której ciocia Alya prowadziła wiadomości. Na wszystkich innych stacjach z dziennikami mówiono o jednym- atakach. Pokazywano strażaków i ochotników zbijających czarne kryształy z budynków, zwierząt, ludzi. Rodzice pojechali na gale mody nad Lazurowym Wybrzeżem. Byłam więc sama. Przygotowałam śniadanie, i zrozumiałam, co jest nie tak. NIE MIAŁAM MIRACULUM! Wszędzie szukałam. Tikki wraz z kolczykami zniknęły. Pewnie Czarny Kot je zabrał. Już miałam dzwonić do Mirajane, ale ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Złapałam pierwszą lepszą, cięższą rzecz i ostrożnie podeszłam do drzwi. Energicznie je otworzyłam, a w nich stała Mira. Była ona bardzo blada i smutna. Zaprosiłam ją, zrobiłam nam kawy i usiadłyśmy na kanapie. - Co się stało- zapytałam - Odebrano nam Miracula. Każdy Nosiciel po odebraniu jest wycięńczony. Czarny Kot pracuje dla Morgany. Moje też zniknęło. - To musimy jej odebrać nasze Miracula. - A niby jak chcesz to zrobić? Gdyby nie była Pierwszą, potrzebowała by Miraculum Motyla. Niestety nią jest i go nie potrzebuje. - Dlaczego znikły też kwami? Mira popatrzyła na mnie ze strachem. Tak jakby ukrywała coś przede mną. - Kwami wraz z Miracul'ami działają jak klucze - Do czego? -Dość pytań! Przepraszam, po prostu się martwię. Przepraszam, że dzisiaj tak krótko, ale chcę zostawić więcej na za tydzień. Z okazji, że to przedostatni rozdział w tej serii mam dla Was małe Q&A. Pytania oznaczajcie "#", a ja postaram się na większość odpowiedzieć pod koniec ostatniego rozdziału za tydzień. Tak więc, trzymajcie się ciepło, do zobaczenia za tydzień, pa pa! Rozdział 14: Kurtyna opada Rozmawiałam z Mirą w salonie próbując wypytać ją o to, co się dzieje. Niestety nieskutecznie. Bardzo dobrze się "broniła". - Co tak naprawdę chce zrobić Morgana?- zapytałam. W głosie Miry można było usłyszeć lekkie zawahanie w udzieleniu odpowiedzi. - Są dwie możliwości. Pobudka, albo...- w tym momencie urwała. Widać, że druga opcja jest przygnębiająca. Zapytałam się więc o coś innego. - Dlaczego zamknięto Morganę w Grimmholdzie? I co to jest "Pobudka"? - Dlaczego zamknięto Morganę w Grimmholdzie? To największe zło tego świata. Poza tym zaczęła czynić przygotowania do Pobudki. Jest to najpotężniejsze z zaklęć. Pozwala na obudzenie wszystkich poprzednich Nosicieli wraz z mocą, jaką dostawali po przemianie, bez potrzeby noszenia Miraculum. Może nie na takim poziomie co Pierwszy czy Pierwsza, ale wciąż ogromnie niebezpieczne. Postanowiłam nie marnować czasu. Wstałam z kanapy, doprowadziłam się do ładu i zaczęłam ubierać się w buty. Mira zapytała się mnie. - Co robisz? - Idę walczyć s Morganą.- odpowiedziałam ze spokojem. - Co?! Przecież to szaleństwo. Nie pozwolę ci iś... - Szaleństwo?! Szaleństwem byłoby oddanie jej naszego świata bez walki. Zrobię to nawet bez Miraculum, bez ciebie. Tu nie chodzi o poziom mocy, o Miraculum, tu chodzi o rodzinę, o Tikki, o Nooroo, o przyjaciół, o ludzi, o ten świat, który może tego nie przeżyć. Idę walczyć z Morganą, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Długo panowała cisza. Postanowiłam nie czekać na reakcję Mirajane i kontynuowała ubieranie się. - Idę z tobą. Przecież nie puszczę cię tam samej. Poza tym Morgana dopiero wyszła z Grimmholdu, odzyskiwanie nieśmiertelności zajmie jej trochę czasu. Może jest jeszcze szansa na pokonanie jej raz na zawsze. Gdy wyszłyśmy był już wieczór. Zostawiłam rodzicom wiadomość na karteczce, że powinni zostać w domu, nie martwić się o mnie, że za nie długo wrócę i że ich kocham (tak na wszelki wypadek). Mira zrobiła to samo, ale zostawiając wiadomość w telefonie. Nie wiedziałyśmy gdzie iść, więc wybrałyśmy się pod Wieżę Eiffla. Nikogo nie spotkałyśmy na ulicach, bo większość ukryła się w domach. Wybrałam Wieżę Eiffla, ponieważ wychodziłam z założenia, że tam, gdzie została uwolniona, tam dokona zniszczenia. Nie było jej tam. - Gdzie może być?- zapytałam. - Luwr. Tam jest.- odpowiedziała mi. Mówiąc to pokazała na wysoki słup biało- czarnego światła/energii wystający nad domami. W jej oczach widać było przerażenie, jakbyśmy się już spóźniłyśmy. Jak powiedziała tak zrobiłyśmy. Udałyśmy się pod Luwr. Czekała nas dwa razy dłuższa droga. Na szczęście nikogo nie spotkałyśmy, więc byłyśmy na miejscu szybciej niż przewidywałam. Skryłyśmy się za krzakami. Zastałyśmy Morganę pochylającą się nad gramofonem, wyjmując z sektetnej półki nasze Miracula (wiedziałam, że pod sztabkami musi coś być). Każde z Miraculum wraz z Kwamii było zamknięte w takim samym pudełeczku, jakie dostałam na urodziny, podobne w zdobieniach do gramofonu. Później podała je Złemu Czarnemu Kotu. Na samym placu był wymalowany kwiat. Ów kwiat miał pięć płatków. Morgana stała w kole, a właściwie na Yin i Yang (prościej mówiąc był wymalowany kwiat z sekretnej pułki w gramofonie Mistrza Fu). Pani Ciemności stała prawą nogą na Yang, a lewą na Yin. - Widzisz, coś robi przy gramofonie. Nie rozpoczęła Pobudki - Los już jest przesądzony.- odpowiedziała. Morgana rozpoczęła Pobudkę. Powoli wznosiła ręce do góry. - Ego vogo gchinquo te! O spiritus sinto volo volte e premore perte riquo gilmbonium delicos ethere!- po tych słowach od strony pierwszego płatku wyleciał z ogromną prędkością energia. Odbijała się ona od anten, tworząc znajomy mi kształt. Była to jedna z części malowidła na gramofonie i na Księdze Miraculum. Powtórzyła to jeszcze cztery razy. Za każdym razem po zakończeniu recytacji od strony płatka wystrzeliwana była moc. Odbijała się ona od anten na domach. Po zakończeniu ostatniego zdania ponownie wystrzeliła energia. Utworzyła ona ogromny krąg symbolu z Księgi Miraculum rozciągający się nad Paryżem. Po zamknięciu kręgu z niego wyłoniła się chmura. Była ona czarne, gęsta, nieprzenikniona. Były to dusze poprzednich i nieżyjących Nosicieli. Dusze momentalnie rozproszyły się po Ziemi. - Trzeba jakoś zapobiec jej wygranej- powiedziałam - Trzema zatrzeć chociaż kawałek tego płatku.- wskazała na najbliższy. - Jakoś nie rozumiem. - Zacierając narysowany płatek. Po przerwaniu będzie niekompletny, a czar nie uda się. Zrobiłam więc tak, jak powiedziała. Po cichu wyszłam z krzaków i nogą zaczęłam zacierać ślad. Udała mi się. Naglę znak na niebie zaczął znikać. Dusze nie odzyskały swoich ciał i się rozpłynęły. Cała moc zaczęła wracać do Morgany. Królowa Czarownic nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Nagle spostrzegła mnie i Mirę. Już miała nas zaatakować, ale ogrom mocy, który do niej wrócił ogłuszył ją do tego stopnia, że upadła. Po chwili podniosła się z ziemi i spojrzała na nas kątem oka. Przez chwilę można było zobaczyć \w jej oczach złość, ale w kilka sekund zmieniło się to w radość i uśmiech triumfu. - Może zapobiegłyście Pobudce, ale mój nadrzędny cel został wykonany. Widzę też, że chcecie walczyć. Dobrze, niech kotek będzie miał odrobinę zabawy. Żeby choć odrobinę byłoby wyrównane, możecie wziąć swoje Miracula. Już ich nie potrzebuję.- powiedziała. Lekceważącym gestem machnęła, a wieczka pudełek otworzyły się. Przez chwilę zobaczyłam swoje Miracula, potem pojawiła się kula światła, a z niej wyleciała radosna Tikki z kolczykami w łapkach. Podobnie stało się w przypadku Miry. - Lucy! - Tikki! Tak się cieszę, że się widzimy! - Ja też. To co, powalczymy sobie? Wiesz co powiedzieć. - Tikki, kropkuj! Przemieniłam się i stanęłam do walki z Czarnym Kotem. Ćma stała w gotowości. - Kotaklizm! To co, gotowa?- powiedział z drwiną. Zaczął biec wprost na mnie. Złapałam yo-yo i zaatakowałam. Był o wiele silniejszy ode mnie. Złatwością powalił mnie na ziemię, a nawet nie użył Kotaklizmu. - To co poddajemy się? Już miał użyć na mnie swojej mocy, ale coś dużego wbiło się mu w klatkę piersiową. Upadł na plecy. Okazało się, że to była laska Nocnego Motyla. Gdy Czarny Kot upadał, ześlizgnął się mu z palca. Czarnym Kotem był... Enrique! - Co?! Ale... przecież... Czy to wszystko było kłamstwem? - O*kaszel* oczyw*kaszel* oczywiście. Zrobiłem to wszystko z rozkazu Morgany. Ty nap*kaszel*naprawdę myślałaś, że się w tobie zakochałem. - Dość!- krzyknęła Morgana, po czym wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Enrique i zaczęła zaciskać palce w geście duszenia. Nagle Nosiciel Czarnego Kota zmienił się w "stado" białych akum - Co? Że, zakochałam się w akumach - Nie schlebiaj sobie. Rzuciłam na niego zaklęcie, dzięki czemu zakochałaś się w nim. Ale nie jest mi już potrzebny.- powiedziała Morgana. Stałyśmy wszystkie trzy w milczeniu. Z pierścienia Czarnego Kota wyleciało kwamii. Pewnie był to ten "Plagg". Postanowiłam zaatakować yo- yo'em. Morgana Ani drgnęła. W miejscach, w których zetknęła się z yo- yo'em zostawała dziura na wylot. Po kilku atakach Pani Ciemności padła pokonana. Lecąc z plecy zdążyła wypowiedzieć te słowa - Smok. Się. Przebudziła- po tych słowach zmieniła się w garstkę białych motyli i rozproszyła się. Pokonałam Morganę. Pokonałam Morganę. Pokonałam Morganę! Radości nie było końca. Wszystko, co padło ofiarą Morgany i jej podwładnych "naprawiło się" tak, jakby nigdy nic się nie wydarzyło. Już miałam wracać, gdy nagle zrobiło się jasno jak podczas południa, choć była już noc. Z nieba wystrzeliło do mnie światło. Nagle zaczęłam unosić się. Zobaczyłam jakąś małą, ludzką sylwetkę. okazało się, że był to mały staruszek. Posiadał on długą, naprawdę długą, śnieżno białą, szpiczastą brodę i tego samego koloru wąsy, brązowe oczy, chytry ale przyjazny uśmiech. Nie miał włosów na czubku głowy, ale po bokach. Był ubrany w czarno- biały kimono męskie. Rękawy były białe, a reszta czarne. Po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej biegł jakiś złoty napis w języku chińskim i kończył się dopiero na zwieńczeniu nogawek. Buty też były czarne. - Witam cię Lucy. Jestem Mistrz Fu - Witam. Zgaduję, że nie pojawiasz się na prośbę? - *śmiech* Zgadłaś. Przybywam do ciebie z wiadomością. Obserwowałem twoje poczynania. Odznaczyłaś się odwagą, dobrocią i poświęceniem. Uroczyście mam zaszczyt przekazać ci tytuł Mistrz wraz z jego wszystkimi przywilejami, takimi jak: mądrość, moc, spowolnione starzenie się i wiele innych. Po tych słowach wykonał gest "błogosławieństwa" nad moją głową. Podczas tego zabiegu z jego rąk sypał się złoty pył. - Gratuluję.- po tych słowach opadłam na ziemię. Mira osłupiała. Wróciłyśmy do domu Łałłłłłł! Moi drodzy Dziedzice, to ten historyczny moment- Oficjalnie zamykam ta serię. Mam nadzieję, że wytrzymaliście przeszło 14 rozdziałów ze mną, z Lucy, z Mirą, z moimi opóźnieniami. Troszku szkoda, że nie skorzystaliście i nie zapytaliście mnie o co chcecie. Może następnym razem. Nie dodałam tego rozdziału w sobotę, ponieważ jeszcze go dopieszczałam, wielokrotnie zmieniałam i mam nadzieję, że to zrozumiecie. Kontynuację tej serii znajdziecie w Blog_użytkownika:Lady_of_Fairy_Tales/Miraculum:_Cztery_Siostry. Chciałabym Was prosić, abyście dali mi czas na odreagowanie. Nowy rozdział z CZS będzie ok. 18.06.16 r. Tak więc, standardowo, do zobaczenia za dwa tygodnie, trzymajcie się ciepło, papa!' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania